Generally, cosmetics usually refer to goods applied to change the appearance to be brighter or maintain or increase the health of skin and hair by cleansing or beautifying the body. Cosmetics need to have the minor effect on the human body. The types of cosmetics include fundamental cosmetics such as cream, lotion, skin lotion, tonic, mask pack, etc., for cleansing and moisturizing of skin for healthy, makeup cosmetics to glamorize and change the look such as the facial powder, liquid, foundation, lipstick, etc., hair cosmetics to protect and take care of hair such as hair tonic, hair cream, hair oil, shampoo, hair spray, etc., and men's cosmetics including aftershave lotion, shaving cream, men's lotion, etc. Additionally, various types of cosmetics, for example, perfume, scented products, etc., are being produced for sale.
Usually, people buy and use these cosmetics produced and sold by the manufacturers. However, since typical cosmetics that are being produced are mass-produced and sold by the manufacturers, it is difficult to meet the demand of people who have various skin conditions. For this reason, it is difficult for people to buy cosmetics in consideration of different skin conditions of each individual. Since cosmetics produced by the manufacturer are also sold in a large quantity to be used for a long time, not for one or two-time use, cosmetics contain preservatives for long-term storage that may cause skin troubles. Furthermore, the sales price is expensive, imposing a financial burden on a user.
Accordingly, various types of cosmetic raw materials that are produced using natural materials or solidified or liquefied materials produced by grinding natural materials are being recently sold. More consumers are selecting raw materials suitable for their skin type and making their own cosmetics in small amounts. In order to produce cosmetics, nevertheless, both water-soluble materials and fat-soluble materials are basically needed. However, since existing cosmetic raw material products contain only one of two raw materials in a single container, consumers have to go through the hassle of buying each raw material separately.
To make cosmetics with cosmetic raw materials at home, there is another inconvenience of using kitchen utensils such as a pot, a gas range, etc. In this case, since the same pot used for cooking is used to make cosmetics again, there is a high possibility that impurities may be mixed in the pot though the pot is washed clean, which can have a negative influence on the sanitary condition or the quality of cosmetics. Moreover, there is still no device that is specially devised to immediately produce a small amount of cosmetics using cosmetic raw materials.